Mikhail "Misha" Ivanovich
|specialty= Counter-insurgency, Investigations, Interrogations |affiliation= Office of Naval Intelligence }} 1st Lieutenant Mikhail "Misha" Ivanovich, also known as Codename: SCHRODINGER is an ONI Section One field agent, notorious among Insurrectionists for his skills at counter-insurgency and information gathering. He has foiled numerous plots against the sovereignty of the UNSC. However, he isn't content to stay on the defensive when it comes to counter-insurgency, and has led raids and operations that have captured or killed several Insurrection cell leaders. Early Life Much of Ivanovich's early life was unremarkable, he was born to a pair of middle class Russian parents, with a scientist for a father, and a businesswoman for a mother. The closest he ever got to the Human-Covenant War was through heavily edited broadcasts of battles on faraway planets. With none of his family enlisting into the conflict, the war was a comfortably out of reach for both the family as well as Mikhail. He lived a happy, moderate life with his parents, and an older brother and sister for a majority of his childhood, up to age thirteen. On August 15th 2553, a United Rebel Front bomb had successfully went off in a Saint Petersburg square, killing both of his parents instantly, while leaving his brother comatose for half a year, and his sister without both legs. According to psychological reports, this galvanized him against the URF cause. Ever since then, he's displayed a certain fierce, undying loyalty towards the UNSC, and a blind hatred towards any and every secessionist movement. At the end of high school, he was informed that ONI had taken notice of him, and several months after, he enlisted into the intelligence organization. Service Record Lieutenant Ivanovich has an exemplary service record, primarily serving against Insurrectionists of all kinds. Most notably, were his actions in Napoleon, New France during a URF offensive against one of the largest metropoli in human space. He cooperated with ONI field agents, as well as the counter terrorism police units, both in sabotaging plots to detonate dirty bombs in the city. He deployed incognito, along with two SPECWARCOM operators, and another ONI agent, posing as tourists visiting the city. With prior knowledge about the attack, they sought to nip it in the bud before said attack had the chance to cause any major damage. They spent a long two hours, combing up and down city alleyways, streets, and warehouses, searching for any sign of hidden weapons or explosives. They were ambushed by a group of URF rebels, posing as gangsters, in a large rundown warehouse. Unknown to the agents, they had stumbled onto a covert staging ground for the URF. The ONI agent, Major Linda Rhee, had ordered the four deeper into the complex, being their first tangible lead regarding URF activity in the city. Predictably, they got bogged down in brutal, close quarters fighting. Ivanovich was armed with little more than a combat knife and a SOCOM sidearm, and suffered several wounds during the team's slog through the warehouse. He proved far from helpless, however, had four confirmed rebel kills during this section of their investigation. Their incursion into the warehouse proved fruitful. They sent the rebels scrambling to protect themselves, and their hardware. The sudden nature of the agent's attack left the rebels with no time to cover up their presence in the warehouse, and leaving their computers and ordnance stockpiles vulnerable once the guards were killed. Rhee wrecked chaos among the URF's computer network, preventing the cells scattered across the city from truly being able to coordinate an attack, ultimately nearly completely negating the threat of a credible attack. All that remained was for counter-terrorists, supplemented by Army Rangers clear out the remaining cells, which in some areas proved more difficult than expected, with rebels worming their into civilian crowds and buildings, and instigated chaos to further hamper the Ranger's efforts. The team was called upon once again to handle a delicate op. The data the team had obtained confirmed ONI's suspensions of the URF possessing cobalt bombs, and with the a majority of the police forces occupied with engaging rebel fighters, the team was sent. A team of UNSC Army Rangers had been dispatched to assist in infiltrating rebel cells, and disabling and recovering the cobalt explosives, which through Ivanovich's skill at procuring information from captives, was revealed to be hidden in the vaults of the stock exchange building. Said building, however, was firmly in the hands of URF combatants, which held everyone in the building hostage. Rhee lead the team into the building through a service entrance, managing to infiltrate the lower levels of the building with little incident. They quickly dropped their plot of proceeding onwards, spotting more rebels than they could possibly engage successfully. They linked up with the Rangers outside the building, opting to call in additional SWAT troopers to surround the building, and secure the hostages. Additional Rangers were also redirected to assist. The Rangers and the same slowly reentered the building through the same entrance. The resulting firefight was fast paced, with both factions ducking between the many pillars of the complex. Ivanovich was once again thrown into the heat of close quarers combat, a situation that he would grow to despise. All cobalt bombs were recovered successfully, but not without a cost. Rhee was critically wounded by a shotgun wielding rebel during the firefight, casualties were moderate for the Rangers, 6 out of the 18 troopers were killed, and the rest left with minor wounds. Ivanovich's kneecap was shattered by a rebel. The SWAT teams had managed to incapacitate the hostage takers with moderate difficulty, but ultimately managing to safely retrieve the hostages. Every rebel had either been killed or otherwise incapacitated. The Rangers had secured a wounded rebel, one of the cell leaders. One that would have many answers for the budding ONI agent. Hunting Trivia His vitriol and slow mental decay was inspired by Asuka Langley Soyru of Neon Genesis Evangelion fame. Category:ONI Personnel